1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for cleaning slatted structures such as venetian blinds and, more particularly, provides a vacuum brush device that can not only efficiently clean venetian blind structures but can be readily assembled in an economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Venetian blinds or slatted structures have been known for both decorative and functional features for windows. These structures have been frequently referred to as venetian blinds and today these structures are usually formed from thin, flexible sheets of metal that are usually referred to as mini-blinds. The value of these structures is readily appreciated in most households but they do create a cleaning problem in the accumulation of dust. This problem is well known and numerous vacuum cleaner attachments have been suggested in the past to address this cleaning chore. The patented literature discloses a crowded art of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,231,802, 2,271,694, 2,276,078, 2,487,444, 2,490,892, 2,611,917, 2,663,046, 2,821,736, 2,845,736, 2,845,651, and 3,045,275. In general, each of these patents seek to provide a brush that is augmented by the suction of a vacuum cleaner to both brush dust off of the blinds and to capture the dust through the suction effect. A number of these structures are relatively complex and after frequent use can present a cleaning problem themselves.
Thus the prior art is still seeking an improved vacuum brush device for attachment to a vacuum cleaner to clean slatted structures such as mini-blinds.